A Day at The Aquarium
by Grand Puba of all Smurfs
Summary: Title is pretty much self explianatory, just check it out. this is my first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me. I was up all night and bored so I posted the whole story, the chaps. are really short but i still think it's kinda funny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just a copy of the book. But I do take full credit for the squid formally known as Bob.  
**

**BPOV**

The cullens had decided that since the wedding was coming up so soon that we spend some time together before Edward and I left for our honey moon. I thought it was a great idea until I found out that Emmett had decided where we were going, the aqariam, of all places! Atleast I had Edward with me,plus it was better than shopping with Alice and Rosalie. They had decided last minute that they would go shopping today so I was with all the guys, and Esme of course.I had a strang feeling that something was gonna go wrong today...

I know it was short but I had to explain what was going on,and I forgot to tell you, extrem OOCness will occur so be warned!


	2. The Car Ride and The Squid

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just a copy of the book. But I do take full credit for the squid formally known as Bob.**

**There will be numerous POVs in this chap and in futur ones aswell.  
**

**EmPOV**

Ugh, I'm sooooo bored!! "Carlisle are we there yet?" "NO" he yelled back at me.why did he yell? That was only the 27th time I asked, I figured the yelling would start at about 50...OH WELL! What to do what to do,"Ooh can we play corners?" I asked excited. "No!" Screamed Edward as he covered Bellas body with his own as if to protect her. He neverr gets that protective of me! Do you suppose, no, well maybe, does he like her more than me? How dare he!? I've known him longer! Why, I gave him the best years of my ''life'' and he just.. oh hey a bunny!! :) ''Doo do do do doo do doo do doo do.." "Sweet fancy moses Emmett knock it off!" Jasper yelled,quite rudely I might add. "What, what did you just say? sweet fancy what? Does that even mean anything?" I asked. 

**  
JPOV  
**

**Oh why coudnt Alice be here? Atleast then i'd have someone to talk to.**

**carlisle is about to become homicidal thanks to Emmett ,who was acting like a three year old, and Edward was too busy with Bella. UGH!**

**EmPOV( at da aqarium)  
**

**Why do we need a tour guide? We already know all this stuff anyway whats the point?  
''Now these squids can be very dangerous so please don't get too close to the tank" The tour guide said in an over the top happy voice. Dangerous,psh I'm fricken Emmett Cullen,that squid don't know me, I'm straight up thug, I shot Tupac,that's right, I didn't kill him though,huh uh ,that was some other fool. I walked right up to that tank started poking it ."What now little squiddy, what you gonna do?" poke poke "Ha!" I proclaimed triumphantly.And then it happened...**

Cliffy...So what do you think happens next? go on tell me hit that little button and guees. The next chap is waaaaaaaaay funnier than this one i swear! I just had to set the story up little more.


	3. Responsibility and Butter

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just a copy of the book. But I do take full credit for the squid formally known as Bob.I know It's impossible for these guys to get dizzy but for the sake of the story bear with me.**

**BPOV**Edward and I were walking when he suddenly stopped.  
"Edward whats wrong?" "We have to find Emmett now!" He said looking a bit frantic.

"Edward relax,"I said in an attempt to calm him,"Emmett is a big,big,big, really big boy, whatever it is I'm sure he can handle it himself. He is responsible, I trust him." "But Bella you don't understand he..." Edward was cut off by Emmetts loud screams.He burst through the walk way with a small squid suctioned to his face.He waved his arms in the air franticaly as he screamed.  
"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!! HELP! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!"  
He then proceeded to pound his head against the wall in an attempt to free himself from the sqids grip.Edward walked over to pull the thing off of Ems face but ended being mistaken for the wall apparently because Emmett headbutted Edward!! I had to stop myself from laughing but the whole situation was hilarious! "HELP!!" He screamed again as Edward fell to the floor holding his head and looking extremely dizzy.

BobPOV

Infedal!! you will pay for poking MY tank. I shall now take over your brain,resistents is futile you oversized baboon...I INK ON YOU! Oh a wall huh? BRING IT ON!!**  
**

EmPOV

"Thank you Bella, I love you!" I can't believe she was able to get the squid off! I see why Edward likes her more than me now and to be honest she just shot right up to the top of my favorite peoples list under Rose and Oprah of course, oh Oprah,how you make my heart flutter like you do I'll never know. "I can't believe it inked on me I feel so violated!!  
"I can't believe it's not butter!" Edward said beside me, i guess I hit his head pretty hard.

I know these are all so short and i will work on making my next fic longer as for this one, 1 more short chap to go!


	4. And That's What Happened

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just a copy of the book. But I do take full credit for the squid formally known as Bob.**

****

BPOV

"Well I can't honestly say I wasn't expecting something like this to happen" I sighed.  
"let's find the others and get out of here." "I think I found them" said Emmett.OH MY GOD!

Third person POV

Carlisle and Jasper came running in and they both had starfish on thier faces screaming like little school girls. "Get it off get it off!!" they screamed in unison. Esme walked in behind them shaking her head in both disbelief and dissapointment. "I Can't belive this is happening" Bella said  
"I still can't believe it's not butter!!" said Edward.

1 Hour later still at the aqarium

"And that's what happend" Bella said as she finished telling the story of their little mishab.  
She continued,"Really there was no need to call the police it was just one little mistake,those tanks should have netting over them so they don't attack anyone,they didn't do anything wrong charlie honest"!

**END**


End file.
